The Shaman King Revealed
by tennisstar1
Summary: Sequel to 'If the past was different'. We shall see who will be shaman king. Yaoi threesome you'd know if you read if the past was different'... and please read 'If the Past was Different' before this, otherwise you might get a little confused.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ah… first chapter of 'The Shaman King Revealed'. Love new fics, this is like my thirteenth… right?

Yoh: Shouldn't we do the warnings?

Me: Oh yeah! Um... some people might not like this one cause of the warnings...

**WARNINGS: SLIGHTLY AU, CHARACTER DEATH, AND YAOI**

**DISCLAIMER: I would make Hao/Lyserg the main pairing… sometimes I rethink about Yoh because I just love Yoh/Anna!**

**CHAPTER 1**

It had only been one peaceful year since that day the shaman fight was temporarily delayed. Though they three boys were eating dinner quietly when they heard a familiar beeping. Hao's eyes widened, and ran for his oracle bell at top speed. Yoh and Lyserg followed the excited blonde, wanting to know what was happening. Hao pulled the device out of his drawer, and then just stood there in the darkness of his room. Yoh flipped the light switch on, and Lyserg ran to Hao's side. He tried to look over Hao's broad shoulders, but he was still a little too short. "What is Hao?" he asked. Hao's lips formed a smirk and he said, "It's time,". Both Yoh and Lyserg gasped. But Yoh soon left the room when he heard Michelangelo crying.

Hao handed Lyserg the oracle bell to let him see for himself. The emerald green haired boy's eyes widened and said, "It's been so long,". Hao hugged him from behind and said, "Don't tell me that you've gotten soft on me,". Lyserg smirked and kissed him on the cheek. "Not at all," Lyserg reassured. Then the phone rang and Lyserg went to pick it up. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey buddy, it's me! Horo!" the person on the other line said. Lyserg smiled and said, "So you too?". "Of course, they wouldn't exclude the person who was going to be shaman king after all!" the cocky blue haired boy said, though they could hear him scream "OWWIE!" in the background. Lyserg laughed. Ren must have clunked him on the head.

"Lyserg?" a chinese accent said. "Hello Ren, it's been a while. Hasn't it?" he asked. He could tell that Ren nodded in response on the other side of the phone. "I'm sorry, we're going to have to end this now. There's an idiot in the room I have to beat up!" and with that, Ren hung up. Lyserg pouted. Honestly, they haven't seen each other over 6 months; you'd think Ren would talk to his best friend a little longer. Yoh came in the baby boy in his arms, all nice and clean. "You don't have to worry about him taking a bath, I gave him one already." Yoh said. Then the younger brunette went to the baby's room and set him in the crib. "Good night," Yoh said to the baby and left the room.

That night, the only person that was able to sleep was Hao. Yoh and Lyserg were wide awake. This was really unusual for Yoh. "The shaman fight will begin…" Yoh said. Lyserg nodded. "Though, I don't know my reason for it anymore. My purpose was to help Hao, though I don't know what he wants anymore," Lyserg said. It was the truth. Yoh sighed. "I don't know… I want a lazy life still. Is that a good enough cause to motivate you?" he asked. Lyserg laughed, though not too loud or else Hao would wake up. "No. I don't know, you don't have that influential power that Hao has. I bet he could make all humans do as he says, and he wouldn't have to be shaman king." Lyserg said. Yoh smiled and agreed. Hao did have that kind of power over people. It was truly a gift.

Then Opacho ran into the room screaming. Hao's eyes sprang open and the little girl ran to his arms. "Opacho, what's wrong?" Hao asked. She kept sobbing her little eyes, before she calmed down and told them. "My dream…"…

**OPACHO'S DREAM**

It was a dark alley, and the rain came in heavy and violent drops. The came too and it was the size of golf balls. The sky seemed to be crying, and terribly sad. The girl ran down the alley, apparently trying to hide from something. It was a strong man's voice. Faster and faster, but these lungs weren't made of steel. But finally when it seemed she got out of her maze, she saw it. Dead bodies. Yoh-sama… Lyserg-sama… Ren-sama… everyone was dead. Except for Hao. He was inbetween Yoh and Lyserg's corpses and then let out a loud wail. The pitch of his scream and it's energy seemed to revive Yoh and Lyserg, but the attacker's voice could be heard near.

Hao in a desperate attempt, grabbed Opacho and the others and they reappeared in the cave. "Hao-sama, why is this happening?" Opacho asked. Then she gasped as she saw tears in her master's eyes. She had never seen him cry. His arms wrapped around his knees and he kept crying. "When have I become so weak?" he asked himself. He looked at Opacho and told her to take care of the others. "Where are you going Hao-sama?" she asked. "This enemy is mine only. I shouldn't drag those I love into this," and with that, he went back into the storm. It grew so fierce, and he was so weak he couldn't push it back. The hail dug into his skin, making his arms wrap around his body in a desperate attempt to shield himself the pain. The dream's vision started to get blurry because Opacho was crying and begging for Hao to come back.

Yoh was the first to awoken and went to the mouth of the cave where Opacho was crying. He saw his brother leaving, and his silent tears fell to the cave floor as well. The rain still beating hard, and the hail still stung. "He's leaving us, isn't he Opacho?" Yoh asked. The girl nodded. "Fool, he can't do this alone!" and with that, Yoh sprinted after Hao. "Yoh-sama! NO!" Opacho yelled. It was then a morning light appeared and it had been about three hours since Hao and Yoh left. Then master Lyserg awoke, and ran outside to throw up. Opacho cringed at the sound of Lyserg's groans, and saw it. He wasn't vomiting bile, it was blood. He kept on doing so until there was no more that could flow out of him and collapsed…

**DREAM OVER**

Hao hugged the girl tighter, and hushed her. "It's okay Opacho, it's just a dream- "You always said that dreams appeared to someone because they have meanings!" she shouted. This dream seemed to have really frightened the girl, cause now she was shivering and sobbing. Lyserg then noticed something. Yoh was no longer in the room. Then the just missing brunette came dashing into the room, panting and eyes full of worry. "Michelangelo is gone!" Yoh said. Opacho nodded. "The man that tried to kill us all took him…" she said. Lyserg went next to her and brushed the tears away. "Opacho dear, we need his name…" he said.

Her eyes then showed fear. "I don't know his name," and started crying, muttering about how she was sorry she didn't know. Lyserg said it was okay, and rubbed the girl's back. "We can't call the police; after all, who ever we are facing is in the shaman fight." Yoh said. The two other boys nodded. "I guess this is the time where we have to follow your advice Yoh. Just wait," Hao said. Lyserg's face expressed great anger. He hated waiting. They let Opacho sleep next to Hao, and they all went back to sleep again. Their happy moods now turned sour. Now it was just Hao that couldn't sleep. What worried him was the way that Opacho described her dream… it was like he was powerless against this person.

"Have I gone soft?" he asked himself, looking at his right palm…

**THAT MORNING**

They had tickets to a plane to America that morning in their mailbox. They all decided to ride the plane, since they wanted to see Ren, Horo, Chocolove, and Faust. Apparently both twins died because a drunk driver ran them both over when they were walking back home from their friend's house. "So, what'd you do with the baby?" Horo asked. All three boys' faces then grew tired and sad. "What's wrong?" Ren asked. "He was taken- "The kid got stolen!" Horo asked. All three of them nodded. Opacho's eyes started to water and then she screamed, "It's all Opacho's fault!". Horo then kneeled down to Opacho and apologized for yelling. Chocolove still hadn't arrived. It was odd, the black boy's presence was bright and shining, and fun.

Faust picked up a newspaper and gasped. Apparently, in America, they had caught the boy wanted for twelve murders (um… just made this up,please don't flame for terrible plot). But that wasn't what made him gasp. It was the picture of the guy convicted for the twelve murders and sent to 263 years of prison (if a guy can sent to 300 years,then my numbers reasonable). It was unmistakable, this boy was Chocolove. "Everyone, come look at this." The German said. Everyone looked at the article and gasped. Their friend Chocolove was a murderer? How was that possible? "I just thought he was an idiot," Ren said. Horo nodded. Hao never really knew the boy, but he didn't even detect a single stench of blood on him. Lyserg was… shocked.

The comedian? The joker? Was a murderer? But Yoh had no expression on his face. Like he knew this would happen. "Well, we're going to miss our plane if we don't hurry up." And the brunette walked down the terminal, everyone sighing. This wasn't good. Yoh wasn't expressing himself, meaning he was taking this really hard…

**CHAPTER 1 OVER**

Me: I know it's a stupid plot. But hey, I only know him from the anime. Don't know much about him.

Lyserg: You are not good at this.

Me: -sigh- I know, it's not that exciting now. Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: … yeah, I guess no one likes Hao thinking he's weak.

Hao: Damn straight! I'm the master of all five elements.

Me: Um… I think they're water, fire, earth… I think wood was one… and uh…

Lyserg: What's your bracelet made of?

Me: … gold is an element?

**CHAPTER 2**

It was odd in the plane. All of them sat net to each other and looked around. Most of the people were Hao's followers. There was Billy, Kanna, Machi, Mari, Luchist (is that how you spell his name?), and many more. Hao waved at them and they all smiled back at him. Damn, I wish I had Hao's power over people. "It's already been ten hours; we should be at the airport by now." Lyserg said, looking at his watch. Hao smirked. "We aren't getting off at the airport." He said. Yoh's eyes bugged out. I think our fellow twin knew what our other twin was talking about. Ren seemed to know and smirked. "What's wrong Yoh, scared?" the Chinese boy asked.

Yoh laughed and said, "Well, I don't see why they have to do that.". Faust, Lyserg, and Horo were confused. "Hoi, Ren, what's going on?" his boyfriend asked. Ren smiled. Just then, the floor of the plane opened and all of their seats disappeared! "Whaaaa!" Horo screamed. Lyserg couldn't scream and just grabbed onto Hao and Yoh's hands. Hao summoned the spirit of fire and now all of them were safe. Faust smiled. "Oh well, even if you guys didn't rescue me. I have enough morphine in me to not feel the pain…" the german said. Lyserg shivered. Even though the man was Yoh's friend, he still found him creepy (don't worry lyserg,you are not alone!). Ren grinned.

This definitely brought back awesome memories. Yoh kissed his onii-chan in a way to thank him, making Hao blush. Lyserg giggled. "The great Asakura Hao is blushing?" Horo grinned. Hao's face grew red now in anger, but didn't do anything for Lyserg and Yoh would get mad at him. Opacho stayed quiet. Even though they told her not to worry, she still was acting weird. She was sitting there silently, but Faust noticed something strange. "Her pupils are moving too fast," the doctor pointed out. Lyserg went to her and asked her she was okay. The black girl didn't respond. Her breath was quickening and the movement of her eyes was faster and faster.

They could now see her chest rapidly moving up and down, and now she was wheezing. "Eh… uh… eh, uh eh uh eh uh!" she wheezed. Now her hands gripped her scalp and she was screaming. Hao pulled her to his side and struck his hand through her little body. What he pulled out was disgusting. It was a leech. A soul sucking leech that they gave to torture those who were in hell. How did it get here? He quickly threw it out, knowing if he held it too long that he would suffer the same thing. Opacho's breathing was normal now, and she was crying from fright. "Hao-sama!" she screeched and clung to his chest. Hao ran his fingers through her hair and told her it was going to be alright.

"Nah Lyserg, what was that?" Yoh asked. Lyserg shook his head. "I don't know," the green haired boy said. Ren looked at the direction at where the thing was thrown and Horo asked him if he knew. "My father told me about them. Leeches. But instead of blood, they live on eating your souls. But your soul can replenish, but if you have it in you too long… you'll be an empty shell." Ren explained to everyone. Faust sighed in relief. "I wouldn't do that Faust. After all, who ever did that to Opacho is really close by," Horo said. Everyone knew he was right. But how could the culprit have done it when all of them weren't looking? Everyone surrounding them on the plane is Hao's followers.

Could it be… that we have a traitor amongst us? "Opacho is sorry Hao-sama for being so weak." She said. Yoh smiled and said, "You aren't weak Opacho. Don't say that about yourself,". The girl went back to normal and sat looking at the clouds. Soon they all landed safely on the ground with no more problems. Yet. They still had to walk to Patch village. Horo groaned. Not the walking part again. Yoh smiled and used his oversoul to hitch hike. Immediately, someone was there in a pick up truck and asked if they all wanted a ride. In the back was a big pile of comfy hay and Yoh said yes. Hao asked his twin before they got on why did they have to travel with this human.

"Because if humans saw the spirit of fire, they'd follow and then know about shamans and Patch village. We don't want that to happen, do we onii-chan?" Yoh said. Hao sighed. That's right, and he couldn't burn them because Yoh wouldn't join them when they would get… intimate. And Hao loved those times with Yoh as much as he did with Lyserg. They all were in the truck, resting. But then the sky in three seconds grew dark and lightning almost struck the truck from behind! The driver got so scared that he hit the gas pedal as hard as he could. But the strangest thing is that the lightning only kept trying to hit strike them, and they all hung onto the sides of the truck for dear life.

"Yoh, what's happening?" Faust asked. Soon, one of the strikes got too close and the vehicle tipped over. They all jumped out before they were seriously injuried, but the driver was another matter. His head was sticking out the window, broken glass digging into his face. Parts of his grey pink brain spattered against the dashboard. There was nothing they could do. Soon the lightning stopped and the cloud disappeared in a spiral. Hao looked at the road suspiciously. "That's odd. Lightning never strikes twice. That, and it'll be impossible for it to be powerful enough to make holes in the ground." Hao said. Horo walked up to one of the holes and saw there was a hollow path.

But that's what really surprised him. What surprised him was that he saw a dark cloaked figure standing there. Then the clothed figure said something that he couldn't understand, and saw the person disappear into thin air. "Horo! What's wrong?" Yoh ran up and asked. The blue haired haired boy wouldn't speak. His eyes were wide with fear. Just feeling the energy from clothed stranger was terrifying. It was like that time that he saw Lyserg fight. "Come here Horo," Hao ordered. Horo walked to Hao, and Hao pressed his forehead against Horo's. Hao's pupils were turning white and he could now see the images of Horo's mind.

"What's he doing Ren?" Lyserg asked. Ren sighed. "He sees the images of everything that you saw. Now he is trying to find out what Horo saw," Ren said. Yoh smiled. "Ah, I never knew onii-chan could do that." Yoh said. Hao then stepped away from Horo and smiled.

"Bring it on,"...

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE DESERT**

"Do you really think you can escape me now Asakura Hao?" the figure asked. "Master, why must you deal with him?" the boy asked. The boy was only 4 feet, 9 inches tall. Had chestnut brown hair that was wild and down to his chin. His hazel green eyes sparkled with annoyance and evil. Skin so dark that it was almost black. Body muscular and he wore no shoes. "Don't worry Kei, it won't take a lot of my time." the boy's master said. "But master, why are you doing this when he isn't even worthy?" the boy, Kei complained. The master's face was in a frown and said, "Those who have wronged me will pay. Asakura Hao is the last one," He said. "Cause he was your master?" Kei asked.

"I was his star pupil, and I got to powerful so he killed me..."...

**BACK TO OUR FAVORITE BOYS**

Faust was bleeding. Apparently when he fell, a sharp rock scrapped against his arm and he didn't notice cause the morphine prevented him from feeling any pain. The man pulled out a bag from his coat and started treating his wound. They all kept moving though because they were now riding the spirit of fire. Soon Faust was now stitching up his wound and was done. "By the way, what ever happened to that fiance of yours... Anna?" Ren asked Yoh. He smiled and said, "My parents let her live in another house and continue training under my grandmother (wait,did she complete it actually?cause i only know up to where lyserg pulled down his pants to show he was a boy!-laughs at that-and only looked ahead to see what the five elements were).".

Horo sighed. "She was mean! I can't believe you can still be friends with her!" Horo said...

**CHAPTER 2 OVER**

Me: Wow... Hao is being targeted.

Lyserg: I want him to die... he murdered my parents...

Me: -rolls eyes- Get over it! You are datinng him and Yoh now.

Yoh: Since she and Lyserg are agruing, I'll say it. Read and review everyone!


End file.
